The need to recycle paper and plastic products is obviously clear. When packaging any one of a variety of products for transportation and/or sale, a combination of paper or corrugated boards and plastic films are often used together to form an article packaging container and/or system. Such systems are not readily susceptible to recycling, because the plastic films are adhesively attached to one or more portions of the corrugated board.
One object of the present invention is to provide a packaging system which uses corrugated board and plastic film, and wherein, both the corrugated board and plastic film can be easily discarded for recycling.